In various Voice Over Packet (VOP) settings (such as VoIP, VoATM, etc.) problems occur with a communications pathway. Illustrative problems may include poor sound quality, dropped calls, etc. One way of resolving issues associated with establishing communications pathways in a VOP setting is to analyze trace data received from a monitoring device.
But this trace data can often consume tens or hundreds of pages, which is difficult and time-consuming to analyze. Accordingly, there is a need for, among other things, a method and system that condenses and supplements original call trace data to make it easier to read and understand so that problems can be identified more quickly in a communications networking environment.